Knees and Toes
by Maggiejumps4cheese
Summary: Part two of 'changed my mind'


_"__One, two, three, four, five..." _

Eddie could hear him singing softly down the hall. She recognized the rhyme from her childhood, but he had made up his own lyrics. She heard it repeat in her head at night when she couldn't sleep. Over and over.

"_Once i caught a girl alive..."_

She cringed when she heard his footsteps coming closer.

_"__Six, seven, eight, nine, ten_

_She wont get away again"_

He paused outside the door, just like he always did. She knew he did it on purpose, creating a tiny pocket of silence that would make the sound of the lock disengaging all the louder.

The door creaked open but he didn't come into the room.

He whistled.

Eddie wouldn't look at him, and there was no way in hell she was going to talk to him. Not when she could still detect the scent of her own burnt flesh in the air. It hung around like a grease on the wall, and she could feel the way it was cementing her brain into a funny shape. You were never meant to know what you smelled like when you were being cooked. Something in her psyche had been irreparably damaged.

She snorted and turned away from him, but he moved quick. Soon he was right next to her.

"Ya ain't guna hurt my feelings by not talking to me Ed because I don't fucking have any"

She hissed and shut her eyes when he grabbed her. The only defense she had against the awful pain in her feet was keeping as still as possible, but Mac insisted on man-handling her.

Eddie could have ignored him forever if all he did was say mean things to her, but the heat that came off his body was unbearable. She couldn't stand it when he touched her. It made her feet feel like melting candles. Usually he just taunted her from the doorway, but it was clear that he was getting bored with that.

He let her go and she felt the space between them expand. Her feet were killing her and she was starving. He wouldn't give her anything for the pain because she wouldn't look at him or 'ask nice', and it had been at least 36 hours since she'd eaten. All at once, she was completely worn out. She couldn't heal like this.

"Wait" she croaked, her vocal chords unreliable from lack of use. "Mac-"

When she said his name he stopped. She couldn't see his face, so he didn't bother hiding his smile, but it was full and bright; a sun with its own gravitational pull. Her voice was the only one he ever wanted to hear wrapped around the sound of his name. He may have had her physically, but now he wanted her mind too, and that had proved tricker than persuading her body.

At first he had thought about just forcing her, tying her down and making her like it, but he never did. This was a new game, way more exciting than the last, and he had the power to resist.

Whatever world they had existed in before had moved on without them. Mac was proper obsessed with the girl now. It made his heart pound when he thought about the way he'd marked her, the way she would always carry the reminder. There was no escape from him now, there never would be. She was his.

He imagined ways he could possess her further, even thinking about marriage for the first time in his life. It wasn't that he wanted to make her happy, he could care less if she felt fulfilled, but he wanted to own her. Anything that could bind her to him was an option in his mind. He wanted to change her name and make her have his kids. He wanted to walk her like a dog out in public and have her curl up in his lap.

"Please"

He turned to look at her, carefully setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes so that she wouldn't see how happy he was.

"Oh, so you _can_ talk" He growled at her.

She nodded. Her eyes were still down, but he let it slide.

"Go on then," he encouraged her, folding his arms high up on his chest. "Please what?"

Eddie hesitated. Macs mind raced. She was so close to just giving in, so close to being domesticated. He needed to figure out how to convince her to jump without pushing her. Suddenly, and right on time, an evil idea came to him.

"Suck my dick and ill give you drugs"

She immediately looked at him, forgetting her defiance, and he smirked. He had always been able to shock her with his mouth. The girl may have been a freak but she had no idea how to own it. That was why she was perfect for him. He could exploit her darkest desires when they were fucking and then revel in her shame afterwards when she came back down to earth. There was no shame for Mac though, he had banished it a long time ago. He was full demon.

She shook her head, but all the weak gesture did was solidify the fact that he had already won.

"You'll do it" he teased her. "We both know you will"

This time she didn't bother shaking her head. Just the mention of easing this misery was enough to change her mindset. The chemical reaction exploded in her brain, releasing a cocktail of adrenaline and dopamine. Her body surged at the possibility of relief. It wasn't long before she felt herself nod.

"Crawl over here then"

Eddie stared at the floor, stalling. She was mortified at the thought of it but she already knew he was right, she was going to do it. Without looking, and even though her hand shook with fear when she raised it, she reached for the floor in front of her.

The brief chuckle that accompanied her movement made her she shrink back, embarrassed. She didn't have to look at him to know how delighted he was. She could hear it in the way he breathed.

"Aww you kin do it" His deep voice encouraged her. "C'mon"

Every time Eddie moved any part of her body, even now as she cringed away from him, the vibration struck her feet like lightning. She wanted the drugs he was offering her, way more than she wanted her pride.

Grinding her jaw to try and manage the pain, she began the slow crawl forward. He was quiet as she moved, watching her. The absence of any sound from him made her pitiful whimpering all the louder, but each time she advanced, her feet drug behind her like a dead animal. There was no way to alleviate the agony except for the exchange he offered.

She had almost reached him when he took a step back.

"Thats fer not doing it the first time" he told her harshly when she complained. "Thought you woulda learned that lesson by now"

Eddie smashed her lips together to keep from cursing at him. This wasn't normal, and yet he acted so casual about it, as if she had simply gotten what was coming to her. In his demented mind, she knew he felt justified at having crippled her, and it was maddening.

She was in too much pain to try and defend herself though, so she didn't say anything. She simply huffed the breath she'd been holding out through her nose and reached for his ankle. He lifted his foot as if to step back again and she lunged, wrapping her arms around him and screaming as the wave of accompanying pain rocked her.

She kept as still as she could as she waited for it to pass. The pair of legs she had coiled herself around didn't say anything. As the silence went on, Eddie realized he wasn't going to let her continue not looking at him. Eye contact was a sign of respect to him.

Eventually, since there was really nothing else she could do, she did what he wanted and looked up at him. He smirked. She felt his fingers toying with the small curls near her ear.

"Get on with it then" He told her, a smile flickering. "I thought yer feet hurt"

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Eddie started to cry. She was clinging to the denim of his jeans, bunching it up in her tiny fists and making the fabric tighten against his dick. As she sobbed, she pressed her face against his thigh. She may have been hoping for mercy, but all she was doing was turning him on.

Anxious for her to get on with it, Mac pulled the vial of clear liquid from the pocket of his jacket. One of his girlfriends worked in the hospital and had stolen him a bottle of liquid morphine. She would probably get fired for it, opiates suddenly on everybody's radar, but he didn't care. She had proved useful enough already, supplying all of the things Mac needed and teaching him what to watch out for.

Forcefully, he pushed her back from him. Normally she would have settled on her knees and ankles, but the position stretched her damaged skin painfully. Instead she rested on one hip, her feet curved limply behind her.

Mac smiled at her. The girl might have felt totally defeated, but that's what made her beautiful to him. Keeping the eye contact with her, he undid his belt. He couldn't name the look in her eyes as she watched him pull it free from the loops of his pants, but he loved it. Something between horror and hatred. There was real fear there too though, and that was his favorite.

He undid the button with his thick thumb and then reached into his pants to gently lift his hardening dick free. When he started to pump it in his hand, Eddie turned away. The grin on his face broke open, revealing glimpses of teeth.

"Watch" he told her.

He put himself down for the amount of time it took to screw open the bottle. His dick bobbed slightly in place as it continued to fill with blood, and Eddie felt the same deep lust creeping over her as she did what he told her to and stared at him. Despite the pain she was in, that familiar dark part of her was finding satisfaction in this treatment. He looked so good from this angle.

Mac set the vial down next to him and gripped his dick again. This time he held it in a proper fist, and he began to tug it in her direction. When she tried to cringe away from him, he grabbed the hair at the base of her skull and twisted.

"Ah ah ah" he scolded her, pulling her in close so that he could press his dick against her face. "Don't you flinch"

He held her like that for a moment, listening to her tiny, closed mouth noises of protest, feeling the way the smooth head of his dick feet against the soft skin of her cheeks. The pleasure spiked in his blood and he hooked his thumb in past her tightly pressed lips, prying her jaws open and gasping at the sudden feel of her hot, wet breath.

He stopped himself. He was going to make her do this, but not like that.

Panting, he took a step back. His dick was now fully erect, so he had to forcefully aim it down and point it towards her.

"C'mere" he rasped, even though he was already pulling her by the hair again, "Put this in your mouth"

Surprisingly, she obliged him. He held her at arms length to keep her where he wanted her, positioning only the head of it in past her lips.

"Right there" he whispered, "don't move"

He could tell by the confusion on her face and the way she was following directions perfectly that she was intrigued. That was enough for him. That was all the chance he needed. He found the vial next to him blindly, keeping his eyes on the way she had to hollow out her cheeks to keep his dick in place.

Carefully, he drew the dropper full of liquid out and rested it at the base of his cock. A single drop leaked out and ran a rivet down the length of him, following the pathways of the veins that rippled there.

"Ready?" 

Eddie nodded and Mac groaned at the sensation. This was the first time she had looked at him or touched him since he'd burned her, but it had been worth the wait. He squeezed the dropper and shut his eyes as he felt her tongue slide over every inch of his dick in search of the bitter liquid. It felt like the muscle in her mouth had flattened and expanded, the way she lapped at him, and for once he didn't have to press himself in deeper.

"That's it" he encouraged her "just like that, good girl"

He did it again, relishing the way she scrambled to lick the narcotic off of him before it was lost in their fluids. He smoothed his palm over her hair and helped bob her head up and down. She was on her knees now but constantly trying to reposition herself due to the discomfort. Mac wondered if he shouldn't just inject her with heroin instead.

"Quit squirming" he growled, spreading his fingers out over the expanse of her shoulder to try and keep her in front of him. "Fuck"

Eddie gagged herself on his dick, trying whatever tricks she had lodged in her memory to try and get this over with as quickly as possible. She hated him, despite the gymnastics routine he inspired in her heart and stomach. This had been a means to an end for her; she just wanted the drugs.

"God you're such a slut" he moaned above her. His dick was rigid in her mouth, prodding the very back of her throat, and she started to slowly press it between her molars.

"Easy" he hissed at her, moving his hand to her throat. "You be good"

She would have scoffed if her mouth hadn't been full. She did not plan on being good. If anything, she planned on making his life a living hell. His body stiffened and then relaxed. Eddie took her cue and brought her hand up to grip the shaft of him, moving it up and down as fast as she could, sucking at her own knuckles and letting the excess moisture run down her wrist.

"Fuck" he snapped, bucking his hips forward and using both hands to hold her there against him. His body trembled and then turned to stone. Eddie tried to bring her head up off of him when she started to choke, but Mac held her there, wanting to feel the way her throat spasmed around his dick when he came.

Her stomach convulsed when she swallowed. She shut her eyes and focused on not throwing up. She desperately wanted to keep the morphine in her system. He drew back from her afterwards and tucked himself back into his pants. He hadn't even taken them off. The room spun.

"Good" he told her, breathlessly.

She could hear the sound of him putting his belt on. He pat her on the head, twice, and she shuddered.

"Good" he repeated, his voice coming back into itself, the familiar roughness. "Good girl"

Eddie grimaced but kept her face tucked away from him so that he couldn't see. Not that he would have cared. This was her safe zone, however long his orgasm out-shined his temper. He was still gathering himself above her when she felt the first twist of her stomach. It hurt, but she didn't feel strong enough to crawl back to the mattress on the other side of the room. Instead, and very slowly, she folded herself down onto the ground and focused on her breathing so she wouldn't get sick. It felt good to lay on the concrete, it was cold and dry against her cheek and temple.

Later, she felt him nudge her, but for once the pain didn't jettison down to her feet. Or, maybe it did, but it was behind an opaque glass. It was more like a dull thud. Her head was lifting and she felt pressure around her neck. She sank deeper, dropping like a stone to the bottom of a river; sleeping safe beneath the rush of the current.


End file.
